


Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain.

by frozenorange



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Custer is no good man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse Custer is no good man.

Jesse Custer is not the example he should be for his congregation: he drinks a lot, smokes even more. He’s not foreign to bar fights nor violence. Jesse Custer has broken quite a lot of those Ten Commandments God had given humans so many centuries ago. He’s broken the promise he had made to his dad way too many times. He has stolen, committed adultery, coveted, and bore false witness. He’s definitely killed, too.

Jesse Custer’s done it all.

Breaking six out of ten commandments was probably not what a good preacher should do, he probably would hear it from Emily from now until the day he died if the woman came to know even one of the things he had done in the past. Emily was his last concern at this moment, and so were those rules of God.

Because now, in the heat of his church that still lacks air conditioning, with Cassidy kneeling before him like some devoted altar boy, he’s busy breaking Commandment number three.

He’s half propped against the cold altar, slacks and briefs rolled down to his calves as Cassidy mouths eagerly at him. In hindsight, this was meant to happen since day one. He's spend pretty much every night drinking with the vampire, reaching that level of intoxication where there is really no filter at all. They had been talking, they'd been laughing. Cassidy had been shamelessly flirting with him, and Jesse? Jesse let him. So it shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s drunk before sunrise on a Sunday, half naked on his consecrated altar, barely aware that somebody might just walk in. Because it’s Sunday morning, and because Cassidy is a bloody bastard, that’s what it is.

His thoughts are cut off short when the vampire swirls his tongue just right around the head of his cock, slender fingers curling around the base, giving his erection a few tentative strokes. Cassidy hums in approval, places his right hand onto the preacher’s hip and just takes it, swallowing him with skillful expertise all the way to his balls.

“God,” Jesse breathes out, one hand flat against the surface of the altar, the other holding onto Cassidy’s messy black hair. “Fucking hell, fuck. Shit.” It’s just a litany of curses, recited over and over like a prayer. His eyes are glued to the ceiling as he feels Cassidy’s lips work around him, his head bobbing under his fingers, a deep humming into his throat that sends vibrations all the way up to the preacher’s spine. His eyes are wide from the arousal, bloodshot from the alcohol, and cast upwards because Jesse knows better to look in front of him, where a maimed Jesus would look at him sternly from the cross, or lower down where Cass was.

He can only imagine what’s down there for him to see between his legs. If he looks, he won’t be able to look away from the way the vampire’s lips stretched around his throbbing cock, from his closed eyes and flushed cheeks as the man swallows him like a good Christian would swallow the holy bread. Yeah, Jesse can’t look down, because if he does, he’ll never be able to deliver a sermon without getting hard. And that would bring being a bad preacher to a whole new level.

Jesse Custer is not a strong man. One long, dragged out lap at the underside of his erection followed by an incredibly gentle scrape of teeth is all it takes to make him look down and shit, he was wrong. Because Cassidy might be flushed, and his lips might be stretched and glistening with his own saliva, but his eyes are open, clouded with lust and glued on his. There’s no looking back now. There’s no holding back either.

He doesn’t hear the bastards angels sing as he comes, nothing but his head spinning with the force of his release, waves from the whisky from before joining in the mix, enough to make his knees give up under him. He’s breathing heavily, and he can’t look away as Cassidy pulls off with pop, licking his lips clean and proudly smirking at the preacher.

“Time for mass, padre.” Cassidy announces, grabbing the half empty bottle from the altar, where they had forgotten it as soon as the night took a different turn. He whistles something Jesse doesn’t recognise as he strolls down the aisle. The preacher’s still trying to catch his breath, still half naked on the church floor. “Later, boyo. I’ll bend ya over that altar, and nail ya like Jesus on the cross.” The profanity is shouted loud enough that, had somebody been outside, they would have been able to hear it.

This should be wrong, it should feel wrong. But Jesse had stopped caring about what was right or wrong a long time ago.

Jesse Custer is a sinner. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you all begged for it. 
> 
> I spent way too much time trying to figure how I could justify lube being in the church, and because well, I couldn't, there isn't actual penetration in this either. Fear not, there will be definitely more smut to come in future fics.

Proinsias Cassidy claims he steers clear of promises.

He’s also a big, goddamn liar.

The scene is way too familiar: cigarette butts scattered all over the church floor, one forgotten whiskey bottle lying a few pews behind them, dishevelled preacher in his arms. Yeah, that’s all Cassidy needs.

Jesse is sitting on the altar, his arms wrapped around Cassidy to keep him as close as possible as he kisses and nips at the tender skin of the vampire’s neck. Cassidy has never seen Jesse like this, all hands, lips and broken moans. He isn’t complaining, he’s just slightly unprepared and really, really aroused. Among the usual cigarettes and booze, they’ve shared a few joints throughout the night, and while Jesse had warned him that weed made him behave differently, if he had known this would be the outcome he would have made him smoke since day one. Peer pressure and all that be damned.

He lets Jesse lead, allowing the man to claim his neck as his own, shaky hands moving to pull his ratted denim jacket and shirt off his shoulder. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip on the preacher’s waist as the man licks a stripe up from a nipple to his collarbone, and all the way down again.  It’s quick and needy, and nothing short of filthy, because he can smell the precome staining Jesse’s pants just as well as he can smell his sweet blood pumping in his veins. It’s only when one of the preacher’s hands finds its way to Cassidy’s crotch that his eyes snap open, slender, tattooed fingers wrapping around the man’s wrist. “Shite. Stop that, will ya?”

Of all things, Jesse _whines_ , like some poor dog who’s just been denied a treat. His cheeks are flushed and his hair sticking in all directions and if Cassidy smiles stupidly at the sight, well, nobody needs to know.

“No, no, luv. Let me,” he whispers, and in his drunken haze Jesse still finds it amusing how loud and obnoxious Cassidy always turns quiet when matters gets more heated. Jesse cocks his head, and waits.

The vampire’s head dips lower, his lips chasing Jesse, distracting the preacher with a whiskey and smoke flavoured kiss as his hands make a quick work of his clothes. He pulls the white collar away first, leaving it on the altar for later, an uncharacteristically respectful act, considering he’s about to desecrate a whole church and its pastor.

“Takin’ yer fucking time, ain’t ya?” Jesse’s accent as thick as summer rain. There’s a devious smirk on his face as he pushes his lover’s hands away, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt.

Cassidy laughs, taking one step back and pulling his white shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it behind him. The filthy garment hits the wooden cross and lands right over Christ’s bowed head. Jesse raises a brow as he sees the sacrilege, wondering briefly whether he should go and free the statue, but then decides against it. ‘Probably best if he doesn’t see’, he thinks.

The minute his chest his bared and the shirt lays forgotten on the floor, Cassidy’s mouth assaults him, kissing, biting and tasting every inch of skin. The vampire’s kneeling between the preacher’s legs as his hands slowly guide Jesse down so he’s lying on the altar, the icy marble against his back a contrast with the warmth of Cassidy’s breath on him. He knows what’s to come, he’s not oblivious to why the vampire’s kisses move lower and lower, his hands sliding with him until they reach the buckle of his belt.

The preacher’s closes his eyes and lets out a low moan as he saviours what’s to come: the vampire’s lips wrapped around him, the stretch of a tight, warm throat. One skilful tongue working him to his undoing, lust clouded eyes staring up at him. Just the thought is enough to push the preacher closer to his orgasm, Cassidy’s fingers barely brushing against him as the vampire undoes his belt, button and fly.

“Fuck me.” It’s chocked, coming out of god knows where and one notch too needy for the preacher’s ego to come out of this unaltered. Jesse Custer doesn’t give a damn.

“Well, shite.” Cassidy breathes from his position on the floor, standing back up. His actions are quick, rehearsed even as he gets them both ass naked in the shortest time. If Cassidy gets harder at the sight of the naked preacher sprawled out for him to take, Jesse doesn’t notice. Jesse Custer is hard, aroused, and ready to have Cassidy take him. He feels a little too much like a lamb about to be sacrificed on the proverbial altar. Despite the alcohol and the drug in his system, he’s far too aware of his surroundings, knowing that of all places he’s on the goddamn altar of his very own church, when his bed is just one flight of stairs away from them. Yet, he doesn’t move.

Cassidy’s hands on his thighs distract him from his thoughts and he watches as the vampire positions between his open legs. Almost comically, Cassidy looks between them with a confused expression, gesturing with one hand to his hard cock. “How am I-? Ya keep lube in here?”

Jesse growls, because he won’t let logistics get in the way of something he’s wanted for so long. There’s probably some consecrated oil somewhere, or maybe some Vaseline even, but the thought of Cassidy stumbling around the church with a hard on while he tries to find supplies is a turn off in itself. Jesse can’t wait, he won’t wait either, so he shakes his head. “Upstairs.”

The vampire’s brows shot up in disbelief, as he slowly strokes his erection to keep himself hard. “Too much work,” he grunts, looming over the preacher, holding himself up with one hand as he lets their erections rub together as his tongue finds a nipple to play with.

Jesse moans loud at the much needed contact, placing one hand over Cassidy’s naked back as he rocks with the vampire, both of them slick with precome and sweat. It’s not nearly enough, not when all Jesse wants is to feel Cassidy’s throbbing erection inside him, but it will have to do for now. Cassidy is teasing him all the right places, lips on one nipple, fingers pinching the other as they grind together like two horny teenagers in the back of a car.

Neither of them lasts long. Jesse comes first as Cassidy scrapes his teeth against his neck, the threat of him biting down enough to push the preacher over the edge. He doesn’t scream when he comes, hot cum hitting both their chests, his body shaking as Cassidy quickly pulls back, wrapping his hand over Jesse and stroking him harshly, milking his orgasm out of him. Jesse’s blood pressure is rising, the raw scent of sex mixed with the heat of blood pumping faster under his skin is as addictive as cocaine to Cassidy, who lets go of the preacher’s now limp cock to tend his own.

He doesn’t bother wiping his hand clean even if it’s dirty with Jesse’s come, he still wraps it around his own erection and strokes himself to completion. “Fuck, God. Fuck, Jesse,” it’s his litany of curses as he splashes his seed all over Jesse’s body, his body painted like some modern art canvas.

“Eh, fuck it,” Cassidy mumbles as he leans down, head on Jesse’s shoulder, his chest pressed against that drying mess of cum. Jesse places one finger under Cassidy’s chin and tilts his head up, so that he can kiss the vampire’s lips. They’re both aware they will have to move eventually, clean up their mess, and get to bed. But it’s just them in the church, it’s late, and there’s time.

Cassidy can feel the preacher’s fingers dancing over his skin, tracing invisible patterns on his back. The preacher’s breath has settled and Cass’ already recovering from his orgasm, he smiles, running his cum covered fingers through the preacher’s hair playfully, “Upstairs, ya said?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, what a ride. Thanks y'all for reading and for your amazing feedback. 
> 
> I've made a [ Tumblr ](http://jesseccuster.tumblr.com), so come hang out with me there. Also feel free to send me prompts there, I'm game for anything Jessidy, Stucky or Sterek. I'm currently trying to write a Jessidy fic with some real plot and I have an idea for an AU I might write at some point, but prompts help the muse flow. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm working on updating some of my old Teen Wolf fics, but I can't make any promises as the muse for those is mostly long gone.


End file.
